1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to viewing systems used on motor vehicles, and, more particularly, to a rear and side viewing system for heavy tractor-trailer motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is widely known that the vision of a driver of a tractor-trailer motor vehicle of specific areas located behind and to the sides of the tractor and trailer may be poor or blocked. In fact, these specific areas, commonly known as xe2x80x9cblind spotsxe2x80x9d, are a major cause of accidents involving tractor-trailer motor vehicles. Visibility of these areas is especially important when turning the motor vehicle sharply to the left or right and when backing up, as shown in FIG. 2. Since many tractor-trailer motor vehicles are driven without a second individual acting as a guide or spotter to assist the driver, drivers are often required to turn or back up their tractor-trailer motor vehicles without actually knowing if an object, such as another motor vehicle or an individual, is located in these xe2x80x9cblind spotxe2x80x9d areas.
In the trucking industry, it is common practice for drivers to operate as independent contractors who own and operate their own tractors. Drivers will use their tractor to haul many types and sizes of trailers owned by different companies. Even in large trucking companies, it is common for drivers to operate one tractor and haul many types and sizes of trailers. Unfortunately, each type and size of trailer has it own unique blind spots that the driver must be familiar with in order to haul the trailer safely.
What is needed is an improved viewing system for a tractor-trailer motor vehicle that allows drivers to see these blind spots, that is easy to use, is assembled completely on the tractor, and can be used with any type and size of trailer.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved viewing system for a tractor-trailer motor vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a system that enables drivers to see blinds spots located behind and to the sides of their tractor-trailer motor vehicles.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a system that is solely mounted on the tractor so that the system may be used with many types and sizes of trailers.
These and other objects of the invention are met by providing an improved tractor-trailer viewing system designed to allow the driver of a tractor-trailer motor vehicle to view blind spots located behind and around the tractor and trailer. The system significantly improves the quantity and quality of visual information available to the driver above that provided by a standard mirror system. It is expected that such a system will improve overall highway safety and save lives.
The system is designed to constantly and automatically provide to the driver images of selected blind spots located behind and to the sides of the tractor and trailer. The system includes: (a) at least one real-time image capturing device mounted on the tractor designed to tilt, pan and focus on a target object located on or closely associated with the trailer; (b) a computer located inside the tractor coupled to the image capturing device; (c) an image capturing and comparative software program, hereinafter referred to as an image capturing software program, loaded into the working memory of the computer capable of processing an image file of the target object transmitted from the image capturing device, and capable of generating control commands to the image capturing device so that an image of the target object is constantly maintained as the tractor and trailer move relative to each other; (d) at least one adjustable viewing means also coupled to the computer that automatically adjusts the viewing means tilting, panning and focusing functions to match the movements of the image capturing device so that a desired image is constantly transmitted to the driver; and, (e) at least one display monitor located near the driver coupled to the adjustable viewing means so that the image taken thereby may be seen by the driver.
During assembly, a stored image file of a desired target object, such as the rearward view of a rear tire on the trailer taken from the back of the tractor, is selected from an image database containing a plurality of image files of other target objects taken from this location and downloaded into the image capturing software program. The image files may be created earlier by the image capturing device and then stored in the image database. The image capturing device aims and focuses on the target object and transmits a real-time, actual image file of it to the computer. The image capturing software program then processes the actual image file and compares it to a stored image file. The image capturing software program then generates and transmits appropriate control commands to the servos connected to the image capturing device so that the actual image file transmitted by the image capturing device constantly matches the stored image file. When driving, the relative positions of the tractor and trailer constantly change, which causes the image capturing device to constantly adjust its position so that the actual image file matches the stored image file.
In the preferred embodiment, the image capturing device and the viewing means are separate cameras connected to separate servos and electrical circuits that control their function and operation. The control commands that control the tilting, panning and focusing movements of the viewing camera are coordinated to match the tilting, panning and focusing actions of the image capturing device, so that a desired blind spot is continuously viewed by the viewing camera as the motor vehicle is driven. It should be understood, however, that their image capturing and view functions may by carried out by one camera, hereinafter called a combination camera. Optional manual control means is also provided that allows the driver to adjust the tilting, panning and focusing actions of the viewing camera to view other desired areas.